No es lo mismo los tres mosqueteros
by Brida-Weasley1
Summary: La Historia de los merodeadores en breve....
1. Conociéndonos

NO ES LO MISMO LOS TRES MOSQUETEROS.... CAPÍTULO I: Así nos conocimos...  
  
Hubo una vez en la historia de la gran Hogwarts, un grupo de chicos muy peculiares... en realidad siempre los ha habido, sin embargo, ninguno como estos... Ellos eran de la casa Gryffindor Remus Luppin, el primero de ellos, quizás el más peculiar; Sirius Black, casi como el cabecilla en cuanto a maldades se refería; James Potter, sin duda inteligente y audaz, el más cabecita de todos, pero no era muy constante en sus estudios, sin duda un líder natural, Lilly Evans, la única chica dentro del grupo, inteligente y bonita; y por último pero no menos importante el sumiso Peter Petigrew, un cobarde y escurridizo chico que trataba de fanfarronear como los demás haciendo que sus intentos parecieran boberías. Pero no podía faltar la otra cara de la moneda, después de todo Gryffindor siempre ha tenido una gran rival: Slytherin. Ambas casas siempre han competido por la supremacía y ver quien es el mejor. Y ésta también tenía sus representantes: Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape; ambos chicos sumamente inteligentes, los mejores ejemplos de sus casas, competitivos, líderes natos y sobre todo muy pero muy fríos. El grupo de Gryffindor se conoció en el anden 9 ¾ de la estación King's Cross, pero no les cuento más, mejor descúbranlo por ustedes mismos. -disculpa- decía una pequeña de cabello rojizo a un chiquillo de gafas que se encontraba subiendo su baúl al compartimiento -¿eres de primer curso? -así es- respondió malhumorado el chico que hacía un esfuerzo por subir el pesado baúl, cuidando que no volara la lechuza que tenía a un costado -¿qué es lo que quieres? -bueno yo...- dijo ella tímida -me preguntaba si... bueno, no me conoces ni yo a ti pero... ¿puedo ir contigo en el compartimiento? -¿qué?- respondió el chico cuando hubo acomodado el pesado baúl en el piso junto a la ventana -perdona, no te escuché bien -no hay cuidado, decía que.... -¡no deberían dejar que los sangre-sucia entraran a Hogwarts!- dijo en el momento un chico rubio de fríos ojos grises detrás de la muchacha -¡mucho menos deberías dejar que se subiera contigo al tren en tu primer día! -¿quién rayos eres tu?- preguntó el chico de gafas y cabello revuelto colocando sus brazos en jarra, haciendo que su porte luciera un tanto cómico. -Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy- contestó estirando el cuelo haciendo un gesto de orgullo y estirando la mano al chico del cabello alborotado -mi nombre es James Potter, para ser honesto no me interesa hacer amistad con alguien tan discriminativo y altanero como tú.- dijo volteando a ver a la chica que bajaba la cabeza al tiempo que ocultaba las lágrimas que habían salido desde el momento en el que escuchó la expresión "sangre- sucia" -así que puedes llevarte tu apellido y tu "sangre-limpia" a otro lado -¡Maldito Potter! ¡No te imaginas el error que acabas de cometer!- dijo rojo de ira mientras daba vuelta para retirarse del lugar. -¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el chico bajando de donde estaba para asegurarse de que la pequeña estaba bien. Levantó cuidadosamente la cara de la chiquilla, los ojos verde esmeralda estaban llenos de lágrimas -¡no llores más! Tipos como ese te encontrarás en todos lados, no vale la pena.... he oído que los Slytherin son todos como él, espero que me toque Gryffindor. -¿en verdad piensas en Gryffindor como tu casa?- dijo ella repentinamente interesada, aún con lágrimas en los ojos -he oído que es una gran casa... -¡así es!... vamos, te ayudaré con tus cosas- dio la vuelta y subió el pesado baúl, mientras ella cargaba la jaula que contenía una muy bien cuidada lechuza gris de campanario. -Mi nombre es James... -James Potter, te escuche cuando discutías, soy Lilly Evans- estiró la mano que fue tomada bruscamente por el chico -¡auch! ¡Me lastimaste! -¡ustedes las niñas no aguantan nada!- dijo burlándose un poco de la reacción. Al poco tiempo de instalados llegaron dos tipos que discutían a gritos sobre algo que había sucedido afuera. -¡te digo que lo que haces no es correcto!- decía un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos grises a uno de cabello negro un poco más alto que el primero -¡fue muy divertido! ¡Todos salieron corriendo! ¡¿Viste su cara?!... ¡Oh perdonen! ¿Hay espacio para otros dos?- decía a viva voz el chico de cabello negro. -bueno yo...- decía la pequeña -¡claro!- respondió James -¿son de nuevo ingreso? -así es- respondió el de cabellos castaños -mi nombre es Remus Luppin, él es Sirius Black -yo soy James Potter y ella es Lilly Evans.... ¿se acaban de conocer? -en realidad ya nos conocíamos, nuestros padres trabajan juntos. ¿Y ustedes? -en realidad....- volvió a decir la niña, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte sonido de golpear de alguien contra las paredes.... -¡pobre niño asustado! ¡Aún lo trae papi hasta el compartimiento! ¡Y mami le dio su biberón antes de salir de casa!- decía el mismo chico de cabellos platinados a un asustadizo chico que cubría su rostro con las manos, mientras era levantado por el primero a unos centímetros del suelo. -¡bájalo en este instante, Malfoy!- dijo James dando un paso al frente a pesar de ser el mas bajito del grupo (sin contar a la pequeña Lilly). Lucius Malfoy sonrió sarcásticamente durante unos minutos, la curvatura de sus labios y sus ojos fríos y malévolamente perversos, hacían ver en él un rostro maquiavélico. La pequeña Lilly dio un pequeño paso atrás y se refugió detrás del brazo de Remus que estaba, hasta antes que Lilly llegara, hasta el fondo del compartimiento. -¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes? ¿Acaso no te he advertido ya con quien te estás metiendo?- añadió con voz altanera y las palabras arrastradas. -¡Me importa un cacahuate quien rayos seas!- exclamó James apretando un poco los puños para retener el coraje -¡Te he dicho que lo bajes y que lo dejes tranquilo!- dijo sin ganas de seguir discutiendo -¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?!- preguntó una voz serena de hombre desde detrás de Lilly -¡Lucius Malfoy será mejor que lo sueltes si no quieres tener problemas desde el principio! -¡Claro Mc. Dowell! ¡solo jugaba un poco con él!- respondió hipócritamente al muchacho que vestía el escudo de Slytherin y la estrella de prefecto colgada sobre su pecho. Lucius bajó al chico que inmediatamente corrió a refugiarse entre los demás aún temblando. -Esto no se acaba aquí Potter- amenazó antes de dar la vuelta para irse. Los otros chicos regresaron al compartimiento de donde venía, ahora con el otro chico entre ellos. -¡Gra-gracias por li-liberarme de ese monstruo!- dijo cuando al fin se recuperó del susto -Me llamo Peter, Peter Petigrew -Nosotros somos Remus Luppin, Sirius Black, Lilly Evans y yo soy James Potter- dijo el chico orgulloso. -no tengo aún ningún amigo, ¿puedo irme con ustedes? -Claro que si, aunque tendrás que ir en el suelo, los asientos están ocupados- dijo Sirius en tono alegre y espontáneo. ***---***--***--***---***---***--- N/A: Dejen Review Please!!! 


	2. Creciendo

Capítulo II : Creciendo  
  
Entre los más peculiares de Slytherin destacaban, además de Lucius Malfoy, un par de grandullones que a pesar de su gran tamaño tenían un cacahuate por cerebro. Ellos eran Crabbe y Goyle, unos gigantones de familia adinerada, que fungirían como guardaespaldas de Lucius y de otro muchacho de piel cetrina y cabello seboso pero de gran intelecto. Su nombre es Severus Snape, éste pequeño y menudo muchacho era demasiado reservado, de no haber sido porque Lucius Malfoy fanfarroneaba en uno de los vagones no hubieran sabido de él.  
  
-Así es muchachos, todo aquel que se atreva a retar a Lucius Malfoy en Pociones quedará hecho añicos, yo soy lo mejor de lo mejor en esa área, los Malfoy siempre hemos sido los mejores en pociones y esta vez no será la excepción.  
  
-Eso tengo que verlo- musitó con voz melosa un chiquillo que miraba por la ventanilla hacia el espeso bosque que atravesaban en ese momento  
  
-¿Te atreves a Retarme? ¿acaso no sabes con quien te estas metiendo?  
  
-Acabas de decir que eres Lucius Malfoy, sin duda respeto a los Malfoy pero no creo que seas mejor en pociones que un servidor...  
  
-¿cuál es tu nombre?  
  
-no creo que eso importe en este momento.... ahora dime, si es que sabes tanto ¿cuáles son los ingredientes para preparar una poción desintoxicante para manchas púrpuras en la piel? -Bueno, pues un poco de musgo de pantano rocoso, plantas medicinales de la patagona, y hierbas olorosas de la Atlántida, una pata de araña gigante, y un pelo de sapo verrugoso...  
  
-temo decirte, mi querido amigo, que te has equivocado, las hierbas de olor de la Atlántida son para la poción descongelante de narices... y el pelo de sapo verrugoso, sin duda que lo anexaste al ver que no podías decir más....  
  
-bien, si tu sabes tanto... ¿por qué no me dices qué es lo que lleva?  
  
-un poco de musgo de pantano rocoso, plantas medicinales de la patagona, una pata de araña gigante, una raíz de mandrágora madura, un cebollín en rodajas y una pizca de ojos de mosca perfectamente molidos....  
  
-Bien... lo has leído en el libro de pociones, ahora ¿sabrás prepararla?  
  
-Eso está por verse... me he memorizado el libro, además mi abuela me dio algunas recetas... ella me enseñó todo lo que sabía.  
  
-aún no me dices cuál es tu nombre...  
  
-Severus Snape, ahora necesito un poco de privacidad...  
  
*****-----*****-----*****-----*****-----*****-----*****  
  
Así fue como Severus Snape conoció a Lucius Malfoy de camino a Hogwarts... pero las cosas no terminaron allí, el tiempo pasaría y decidiría que la amistad entre los primeros se haría más fuerte, Lilly, siendo la única mujer se sentiría protegida entre todos esos varones, además sería la más sobresaliente durante toda su estadía en la escuela, Remus se esforzaría por mantener un secreto oculto y se haría un chico reservado y tranquilo que no se le dificultaría sacar calificaciones sobresalientes en sus materias, Sirius y James no se esforzarían mucho por las calificaciones, cumplirían con lo que tenían que cumplir y estudiarían solo lo necesario para acreditar, sin embargo se dedicarían a descubrir cada rincón y cada secreto de Hogwarts, aprenderían pronto todas las contraseñas de los cuadros y las columnas de las entradas, investigarían qué podían hacer en ellos y se quedarían con la información solo para ellos y para sus propósitos. ¡Ah! Olvido a alguien.... Peter, él por más que se esforzaba era tan inseguro que tenían que pasarle todos los exámenes y ayudarle a contestar para que pudiera sacar la mínima aprobatoria, todos en la escuela se burlaban de él y aunque tratara de fanfarronear, su inseguridad le hacía parecer un títere y una caricatura de sus amigos.  
  
Los Slytherin serían más reservados, Lucius buscaría los momento precisos para atacar a James, y Severus se haría el mejor amigo de Lucius después de haberlo vencido en pociones. Lucius era un chico que siempre buscaba llamar la atención, que gustaba de la fama y la popularidad, que se jactaba de su riqueza y que tenía la responsabilidad de poner el nombre de su familia muy en alto; Severus era el otro lado de la moneda, siempre discreto y reservado, de espíritu competitivo, sabio por naturaleza, rencoroso pero no malicioso, trataba de no tener problemas.... así se hubiera quedado de no ser por Sirius Black y su brillante costumbre de molestar al prójimo y crearse problemas.  
  
-¡Hey cerebrito seboso!- le gritaba a Severus desde el pupitre de al lado  
  
-¿estás hablándome a mí?- preguntó Severus un tanto molesto  
  
-¡claro! ¿acaso ves otro seboso por aquí?  
  
-sólo tu pequeño cerebro Black, será mejor que dejes de molestarme, no querrás tenerme como enemigo  
  
-¿me estás amenazando?  
  
-no es mi costumbre amenazar- respondió con voz burlona y una leve sonrisa en sus labios  
  
-más vale que así sea  
  
Snape se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para volver a su trabajo. Sin embargo buscaba la manera de cambiar todo para que Black se equivocara y quedara en ridículo, Lucius la tomó contra Potter y Severus contra Black, eran un controvertido cuarteto.  
  
Varias ocasiones fueron sorprendidos y amonestados por pelear en los pasillos, los prefectos de sus casas atendían a cualquier síntoma de discusión entre ellos, usaban magia y objetos muggles para atacarse. Solo hicieron una pausa cuando llegaron a la edad en que serían atraídos por el sexo opuesto, y comenzaran el esplendoroso ritual de la conquista.  
  
Sirius, James y Remus no tenían ningún problema para encontrar con quien pasar una tarde en el jardin de Hogwarts, Lucius por su parte tenía encandto natural, Severus hasta en eso se mostraba reservado, no había quien le sacara la verdad de cuantas y cuales chicas había estrechaco entre sus brazos. Peter... tenía problemas para hablarle a las mujeres, a escepción de Lilly, y eso porque se conocían desde un principio, y Lilly... ella era toda una rompecorazones, no había chico en la escuela que no se sintiera atraída por Lilly. 


	3. Animagos

Capítulo III: Animagos  
  
Las peleas entre ellos eran tan comunes como el ver a los chicos rodeados de chicas, en ocasiones peleaban por asuntos de la escuela, en otras James y Sirius hacían bromas pesadas a Lucius y Snape, en otras simplemente reñían por el gusto de hacerlo.  
  
Hubo entre los Gryffindor un momento muy especial, cierta ocasión en la que todos contaban a todos sus más íntimos secretos, todos estaban intrigados y sorprendidos con el hecho de que Sirius tuviera un padre que lo maltrataba, que Lilly era una de las alumnas con peores promedios en escuela muggle y que Petter... bueno no era tanta sorpresa... que Petter deseara ser un Slytherin.  
  
James no tenía un secreto que contar, no ocultaba nada y nada fuera de lo común lo torturaba a excepción del hecho de que su padre los había dejado a él y a su madre muy solos de pequeño y había vuelto al saber que asistiría a Hogwarts.  
  
Sin embargo ninguno de éstos secretos antes mencionados podía compararse con la intriga que les causaba el hecho de que Remus Luppin se ausentara durante días de la escuela, y que se enfermara tanto... el motivo los dejaría a todos impactados.  
  
Resulta ser que Remus Luppin era un muchacho completamente normal, cierto día por accidente se encontró solo en el bosque prohibido, era luna llena, el frío calaba hasta lo más profundo y la oscuridad del bosque hacía que el cuerpo del muchacho tiritase de miedo. Un grupo de lobos lo tomó por sorpresa, eran tantos que no se dio cuenta de cuando uno de ellos saltó hacia él haciendo que cayera al suelo, logró quitárselo de encima, pero inmediatamente después otro lobo saltó sobre él mordiendo su brazo; sin saber como Remus se levantó y corrió hacia donde había llegado, el dolor de la herida era demasiado. Al llegar al castillo fue directamente a la enfermería, allí fue atendido de emergencia y puesto inmediatamente en cuarentena.  
  
Desde entonces cada noche de luna llena, Remus Luppin se convertiría en un lobo, sería un licántropo y sufriría las dolorosas transformaciones. El director se había empeñado en mantener el hecho en secreto, había mandado construir un salón y un nuevo elemento se integraría a la vegetación de Hogwarts, el llamado sauce boxeador, mismo que serviría de entrada para el salón, que estaba en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, allí era trasladado Remus y allí vivía mientras su periodo como lobo terminara, era llamada "la casa de los gritos" ya que los habitantes de Hogsmeade escuchaban gritos y alaridos provenientes de ésa casa que no tenía ni puertas ni ventanas.  
  
Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero lejos de asustarse se dedicaron a buscar la manera de solidarizarse y encontraron la manera en la clase de transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall acababa de adquirir su licencia de animago, y no les enseñaría como hacerlo hasta séptimo curso, por lo pronto lo único que pudieron hacer fue conseguir toda la información que pudieran en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, no sería difícil, ya que Lilly se conocía la biblioteca como la palma de su mano. Lo difícil sería aprender a hacer los encantamientos, en eso era muy bueno el pequeño James, así que no sería mucho problema.  
  
Al pasar de un año ya todos podían convertirse en algo, Remus Luppin no se sentía más solo, sus amigos lo acompañaban a donde quiera que fuera; desde entonces "Lunático", "Canuto", "Colagusano" y "Cornamenta" eran los más desatados y temerarios miembros de Hogwarts. Lilly no entraba dentro de éste selecto grupo exclusivo de varones, pues el acompañar a "Lunático" durante sus periodos de transformación resultaba "muy peligroso para una chica como ella"; por lo menos eso escuchaba ella cuando James pedía un motivo a Sirius para no llevarla con ellos.  
  
*****-----*****-----*****-----***** N/A: Perdonen el retraso, sé que me ha quedado algo corto el capi, pero estoy preparando terreno para poder escribir todo lo que tengo en mente para algo realmente interesante.  
  
Sister gracias mil por leer mi fic y por tu review, ¡pensé que te habías olvidado de mí! :'(  
  
Ma' te hice leer el fic a fuerzas y ¡me condicionaste! Mala madre. De todos modos mil gracias por tu review.  
  
Polgara, eres de las personas que más me animan a escribir, siempre lees mis fics aunque sean una reverenda porquería, mil gracias!!!.  
  
Por esta vez ha sido todo, me temo que mi cabeza no da para más, sobre todo porque debo de escribir dos fics más... ¿quién me manda? -_-U  
  
¡¡Por favor Dejen Review!! 


End file.
